The Dangerous,gentle red
by jester3423377
Summary: Actions have consequences, and the actions of a certain female gave birth to one of the most dangerous beings of the next generation of humanity: Queen DXD. Harem of course.
1. I'm sorry

I'm sorry about this but I just feel like I could remake this one better. So, I'm remaking this story.


	2. Chapter 1 (remake)

Kuoh Town, the home away from the underworld for Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, along with their peerages, is as typical as it gets with activity hidden from humans if it's supernatural related. The duties of a devil include spreading fliers for devil services among the human populace, killing stray devils in their territory that ran away from their masters, and generally acting within the human population of their chosen turf.

Inside the Kuoh Academy gym during the dark and stormy night, something funny is going on. Inside the gym's center is a black staff with a red hue, and the head looks shaped like an insect and possesses a gold decoration shape like a three-pointed star with a blue gem embedded into it.

Inside the gym is a boy standing at its entrance appears to be of age seventeen-years-old with a height of 177cm, fair skin, and having a bulky,4-pack figure. He possessed wavy, dark blue hair reaching his back and blood-red eyes. His attire looked like a black BDSM bodysuit with large silver-studded shoulder pads, silver armor, and bondage straps(Imagine Brad Kilsten's suit from Psychic force). For an accessory, he only has on a blue scorpion grass corsage on his arm.

The gym did not look normal in this Boy's eyes as the floor flooded with water, fireballs floated over the basketball hoops, and 12 zombies guarded the staff. The fireballs sensed the Boy moving toward the magic staff and shot toward him. The Boy sensed the flames approaching him and made a green energy shield to deflect the fire back at the hoops destroying the magic circle that created them. The Boy strolled, getting a good enough look at the zombies and looked at a particular pair of zombies. One Zombie appeared to be a male wearing a black business suit while the other is female wearing a white shirt and blue jeans barefoot. The two zombies both possessed a brown gladius wrapped around their necks. Both traits the pair of zombies have in common with others have graying skin, drooling teeth, hunched back, and carrying a black-bladed katana glowing purple. Ten of the zombies were females wearing what looked like a white gi and blue hakama.

The ten zombies sprinted around him in a circle, hoping to get him confused. The Boy thought, "Oh great, she turned the friend forging art of kendo into something twisted and disgusting. I'm perverted, but...this is something I can never forgive! I….WILL….NEVER….EVER...EVER….EVER...EVER...FORGIVE….. THAT…..MANIAC" The zombie women plunged their swords aimed at the Boy's chest, but they found their swords a few millimeters close to the chest until they stopped. They stopped as their swords were getting devoured by a red flame suddenly, and the fire made its way to their entire bodies. The zombie women, rather than attack him, decided surprisingly to bow toward him, letting him pass. He looked back, seeing the ten zombies cuddle each other than closing their eyes, ready for what is next. The Boy walked to the last remaining zombies who guarded the strange staff. Upon seeing the zombies more closely, the Boy shed a transparent tear, and suddenly his scorpion grass corsage turned a white phlox glowing green, which caused the stems of the flower to spread around his body multiplying and growing more phloxes.

Behind the vine-like prison, the Boy held sadness within his heart and thought, "I didn't want any of this! Why….even if I am not perfect, that doesn't mean I deserved to get punished like this and with other people affected! Wait a minute….what the hell am I doing?! I have bigger things to worry about besides my issues! Hey, Dee dee, I'm doing this, and don't worry, I have a plan in case things go south. I pledge to become your greatest host by treating you more than a weapon to create a great mutualistic symbiotic bond! I would rather die than let that bitch win in the end as I'm sure your other hosts would agree!"

A rough and female voice said with concern, "What the hell, kid!? THIS IS MADNESS CHANCES ARE…..oh I see...you anticipated this kind of move that much, huh? I also didn't think you regarded me as such an idol. I didn't think we would have to turn...into….that. But we can always control ourselves with limits, so you don't turn into a social Darwinist! Alright, kid, I accept you as my equal!"

The vines disintegrated and revealed the Boy changed. His eye color remained, but his hair white and neck-lengthed. His skin color turned porcelain, and his body physique turned slim but still healthy. On the other hand, his height decreased to a mere 134cm making him look like a child. His BDSM attire turned into phlox petals and replaced a black dog collar with studs, a white shirt with the red son, green camo pants, and dark combat boots. His accessories were just dark fingerless MMA gloves with a phlox design on the front of the palm. He looked like a military cadet playing dress-up.

The two zombies saw him attempting to approach them and slowly walked toward him. However, each step, the male and female zombie took got hesitant each time until the 10th step when they got near the Boy is a stop. The two zombies used their katanas for a downward strike until their blades suddenly disappeared from their view. They found their katanas in the Boy's hands, and he plunged the two swords into their respective owners' hearts for a quick death as their spirit energy started exiting their dead bodies. The zombie couple looked at the Boy and smiled with no malice but joy at being freed from their fate. The couple then fell on their backs, holding their hands together. The Boy got close to the staff and sweated with a nervous tick feeling the evil energy radiating from is trying to endure a putrid smell. The then felt the ground shaking, then the parts of the floor broke. If the shaking wasn't bad enough lava, rose from the holes, and quickly filled the room. The zombie couple looked at the Boy as the lava approached them and muttered, "Little Emperor, Proud….of…..you!" The Boy grabbed the staff, and he disappeared in a flash of ultraviolet smoke. The room meanwhile started to fix itself, beginning with the cracks fading away, the water evaporating, the lava returned underground, and the zombies disappeared!

A blue demonic magic circle appeared in the gym, but it wasn't Sona Sitri's. From the magic circle comes a tall figure donned in white-dragon-like armor with enormous wings with blue "gem-feathers." The armored being spoke, "This is vali, the source of the disturbances disappeared." Another voice replied, this one mature but relaxed, "Okay… so any sign of the red dragon emperor or the weapon?" Vali answered, "Negative; the target seemed to have disappeared along with the staff. But from the looks of things, I'd say the staff is as good as destroyed, Azazel. Albion would have detected that Ddraig's host died", Azazel sighed, "Alright report back to the Grigori. Damn, if only that kid would have had a kinder fate! The thoughts going through his head a Let's hope this doesn't come to bite us in the ass. Azazel out." Vali thought, "A shame really, I wanted to fight this new red dragon. However, I would not wish…...his first interaction with the supernatural on anybody."

Vali's wings flickered brightly as a voice stated, "what's this vali….feeling bad for people isn't your strong suit." Vali clicked his tongue and replied with a groan, "Albion…. I'm not heartless! Even I who lives for combat would never commit those deeds!" Albion replied somberly, "Yes, I understand. I, too, am disgusted with the acts that woman….monster almost committed. This host of ddraig is pretty formidable for his first time in utilizing the gear. I'd put his strength at about a small-mid class if I am honest!" Vali grinned underneath his mask and replied, "Hmm, If what I think just happened, then that means I will need to train more and prepare for his return in case he decides to come and kill us all for revenge." Albion said, "Vali, I never thought I would say this to you but tread carefully with this one. This man has gone through horrors that not even sirzechs lucifer himself could have endured." Vali disappeared in a blue magic circle, unaware of what was to come.

* * *

The mysterious Boy came out of the purple gas cloud and into a Black void filled with stars confirming that he is in space. Feeling the lack of oxygen, he placed a magical barrier around him that gave him oxygen by converting the elements in space. He found himself above the earth, and when the sun's rays touched the staff, it cracked, and from the bluish gem came a glowing violet light the size of a baseball. The Boy stared at the bright light violet before it turned into a womanly figure of 199cm with fiery yellow eyes and flaming red hair with dark violet lips made of electricity. The feminine being then waved, clenched her hand, aiming for the Boy's heart with the Boy reacting by clenching it in pain. After a minute, a glowing red sphere came out of the Boy. It got revealed to be a red gauntlet with a green gem on the back of the palm with a yellow spike protruding from the forearm. The gauntlet now floated over her hands. The Boy's heart stopped beating, and his skin color started turning grayish and clammy.

The woman smirked then said, "Hmm, the human race has gone downhill! They no longer have access to magic, most relied on science believing magic and the occult are mere myths! They made a stupid decision to hide it and allowed the supernatural to use humans unseen and for any purpose! This Boy here is such an example!" The woman triumphantly said, "I swear….selflessness and empathy are always the downfall of creatures with noble intentions! If you're going to not care about yourself, the least you could do is have a back-up plan! Now you will become my willing slave for all eternity".

The Dead Boy's open to glowing green, and he shouted, "KILL VIOLET BITCH!" this made the bitch blink her eyes twice before trying to grab the gauntlet before the Boy gets close and try to take the gauntlet back from her! They both grasped the weapon and proceeded in a tug of war against the other! The bitch seemed stronger as her pulling the weapon caused the Boy to get close to her! The bitch laughed and stated, "You're no match for me, Boy! I am more powerful then you can imagine, and once boosted gear is with me, I will take over this planet! It's only a matter of time before that energy you saved to ward off my spell wears off, and you will be mine".

The zombified Boy then said, "EARTH HAVE NO NEED FOR SCANT TYRANT!" The Zombie then did something next that surprised the b=malovelent being. The Boy got his teeth to glow green and bit on the bitch's left hand making her lose her grip on the gauntlet. She grasped her bitten hand, releasing the gauntlet and yelled, "OUCH! WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO FIGHT, ANIMALS! NO CIVILIZED BEING WOULD DO SUCH A THING! YET….EXCELLENT STRATEGY!" THE Zombie said, "NO RULES IN WAR! YOU THREAT TO ALL! NO ONE CARE IF YOU NOT HEARD AGAIN!" THE Boy surprised the being again by putting the gauntlet….into his mouth and then chewing it into bits. This result caused all the Boy's teeth to chip and break from the result, then….regenerated utterly healthy!

The bitch gasped and said, "WHAT…..THIS…. ISN'T….POSSIBLE! NO ONE HAS EVER EATEN THEIR GEAR BEFORE! BOY, YOU ARE ENDANGERING YOURSELF!"

After the gauntlet got digested, the Boy's skin color turned back to pale white and again possessed a heartbeat. However, a black glow came from the gear's green gem that caused the bitch to get repelled by the resulting shockwave sending 10 feet away from the Boy. Coming from the glow are green vines that soon wrapped themselves around the Boy forming a 50-foot tall sphere while Giant Emerald spheres appeared around them. The bitch shook her head while trying to gather what's happening. The emerald spheres glow and turn into a liquid form then moves in a spiral motion around the vine sphere, then into it getting absorbed as buds start to develop from the vines getting covered by sepals. The Sepals open up to reveal roses of black coloration. Not just any black, this black to the bitch radiated energy so dark and uncomfortable that it makes the deep zone look comfortable in comparison! The bitch shuddered with one thought in mind, "THIS ENERGY….ITS EVIL….BUT NOT LIKE ANY OTHER EVIL I'VE WORKED WITH BEFORE! THIS ONE IS EMPTY RARELY FILLED WITH LIGHT!" The thorny vines crumbled to dust as the Boy revealed a new form, and the roses floated around the human. This brand new form of the Boy's body appears to be a teenage, human female body possessing fair skin, a slim physique, a flat chest, and a height of 177cm. She has black hair styled in a bob-cut, Scarlet red eyes, dark violet lips, and sharp powdery blue nails. The only clothing she possesses is the black rose petals forming into a bra and panties to cover her privates. Her face looked cold, calm, and collected fit for a ruthless monarch. Ironically this person doesn't seek to rule anything! When the bitch looked at the form, she thought not caring about what happened, "WOAH! NOW THAT IS A BODY I WANT TO TAKE OVER! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN AGES, I AM GOING TO POSSESSES THE OWNER OF A LONGINUS! THE POWER I WILL GAIN WITH THAT BODY WILL BE TREMENDOUS!"

The glowing purple woman then glowed bright, turning into a luminous sphere and flew at the girl. What she didn't expect is the girl raising her right arm as a red glow emitted from it for ten seconds as it spreads from the hand to the forearm then the boosted gear gauntlet. The purple energy being then entered the gauntlet's gem, causing it to turn purple. The girl thought, "Alright, I completed my part! The rest is up to you guys!"

* * *

Inside boosted gear

There was a white space that lacked people but gained an occupant as a giant purple spider with glowing red eyes that appeared from flames. The spider laughed and said, "DDRAIG, YOU TRULY HAVE A STUPID HOST for allowing me inside the gear! I am a master at body possession, and your host thinks locking me here will do any good!? What's the point of this!?" "The point of that is to get you in the one place where we can get you," stated a calm and seductive female voice. Another voice this time male said, "Yep, you fell for the oldest trick in the book. Your arrogance blinds you to becoming the bullet to hit the target, which was the kid's goal." The spider yelled, "OH…. You will show me, will you!? Then, by all means, EN GARDE CHILD! I'll LET YOU HAVE THE FIRST MOVE."

She got the move in the form of white space turned pitch black only with light provided by two glowing green orbs radiating green fire. Upon closer inspection, the spheres were the eyes of a giant western dragon with red scales! The spider gulped and screamed, "NO! YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU COULD BECOME IF YOU FOLLOW THROUGH WITH THIS ACTION?! DDRAIG, TALK SOME SENSE INTO YOUR HOST!" The giant dragon snorted as he and the spider witness dozens of hand-sized red crystals falling from the sky and onto the ground. The crystals crack, and crawling out of them are red admiral butterflies.

The spider giggled at this display since realistically, butterflies are primary consumers that eat producers, and spiders would be considered secondary consumers in a food chain. Butterflies don't have the power to take on a spider. However, this is a battle of souls in the realm of the weapon known as boosted gear. A fight between souls is a fight of will, and the opponent that breaks first dies first! These butterflies are the spirits of the past hosts of boosted gear, and they are angry yet calm with the experience of using the dragon's power. Alone one soul could do so much, but all of the spirits unified (especially one with boost ability) under one host can have a chance to beat an enemy!

The spider laughed and spun around the arena, firing silk from its spinnerets at the butterflies and then wrapped the giant red dragon in a cocoon standing on top of the head victoriously. The spider then fell to the ground by the dragon shaking it off. The spider landed on its back as the butterflies sliced through the energy and then landed on the giant spider, letting out their proboscis and sucking the spider's energy. The spider yelled out as it shriveled each second, "NOOOOO! My reign was supposed to last for eternity! Nobody was supposed to stop me, let alone a child! I am supposed, to be the dominatrix, I am the alpha, I am the top of the food chain! I am not supposed to be PREY!" Any more talking stopped by the butterflies feasting on her head! The soul spider's power got wholly devoured, and no trace of her left.

The red dragon burned away all the webbing and thought solemnly, "Now we're even, bitch, I just hoped it didn't come at the cost of my partner's morals!"

The butterflies then gathered around ddraig and yelled, united, "We will make sure he doesn't stray too far welsh dragon, as you did for us!"

* * *

In space

The "girl" took a look at the new black gauntlet to see that the purple gem faded out and got replaced with a blood-red gem, and the yellow spike on the gauntlet turned metallic grey. The emotionless frown soon turned into a frightening smile as his red eyes glowed with red flames that had no temperature in them as he stared at the Planet Earth. She murmured, "Ddraig….from now on when we engage actively with supernatural entities, I don't want you to call me by my real name anymore. I fear there may be some entities or people with powers to read thoughts. Just a precaution, of course, but I still view you as an ally, Partner." Ddraig felt relieved to see that her partner hasn't forgotten to be kind. Ddraig asked seductively, "Then what do I call you, and what are your new goals now that you completed your objective?"

The girl answered with hands radiating red fire, "My name is…...GAINOS! I WILL LEARN AND SURVIVE IN THIS WORLD! I WILL SCORN PARASITISM! I WILL MAKE CHOICES THAT I BELIEVE RIGHT EVEN IF PEOPLE QUESTION THEM! AND I PROMISE TO LOATH SOCIAL DARWINISM FOR ETERNITY! I AM THE EVIL RED DRAGON EMPEROR OF CONTROLLED HATRED!"

The speech done, Gainos flew to earth, ready to begin her rise to greatness!


End file.
